Darkwing Ducks Adventures of the Lion King
plot Darkwing Duck Launchpad Mcquack Gossalyn Mallard and Honker Muddlefoot travel to africia to witness the birth of a lion cub named Simba air to King Mufasas thrown but Scar Musafas brother is jealous knowing that he will never be king but Zazu the horned bill informs Scar about Mufasa who gets on to him about missing the ceremony but Negaduck also arrives in africia ploting to kill Darkwing the next day Mufasa gives Simba a tour of the kingdom and Darkwing Launchpad Gossalyn and Honker meet Mufasa and Simba and become their friends and Zazu informs them that hyenas are in the pridelands and Darwing and Launchpad go with Mufasa while Gosalyn and Honker stay with Simba and they meet Scar who tells them about the elephant graveyard and Scar meets Negaduck whom he forms a partnership with and Simba Gosalyn and Honker take Nayla on the trip but Zazu has to keep an eye on them but they ditch Zazu and enter the elephant graveyard but the hyenas attack them they take Zazu but Zazu escapes and tells Mufasa Darkwing and Launchpad about it Mufasa Darkwing and Launchpad fight the hyenas away and are angry with Simba Nayla Gosalyn and Honker for disobeying them and Mufasa shows Simba the stars in the skies that those kings look down on them and if Simba was ever alone the kings will always be there to guide him and so will Mufasa back at the elephant graveyard Scar and Negaduck tell the hyenas of their new plan to kill Mufasa and Simba and rule the pridelands next morning Scar leads Simba to gorge telling him of a surprise for him and Mufasa when Scar leaves the hyenas start the stampede and Mufasa rescues Simba but Scar pushes Mufasa off the cliff to be trampled by the wildbeast stampede and tells Simba to run away and the hyenas attack but Simba escapes and flees into the desert and they return telling Scar and Negaduck that Simba is dead and Scar has a councel on priderock telling the pride that Mufasa and Simba are dead and he is proclaimed king and the hyenas enter the pridelands and Negaduck locks Zazu in a bonerib cage and Rafiki the baboon is not thrilled about this and Darkwing Launchpad Gosalyn and Honker leave to find Simba in the dessert they meet a meerkat named Timon and a warthog named Pumbaa who rescue Simba from a flock of vultures and they become friends as Simba grows into an adult lion meanwhile at priderock Zazu is forced to entertain Scar by singing some ridicolus songs but when mentions Mufasa Scar becomes angry and Negaduck reminds him that name is forbidden to mentioned and that Scar is the king but the hyenas come in starving but Scar sends them back out and Nayla runs away to find Darkwing Launchpad Gosalyn and Honker and she chases Pumbaa and meets Simba again knowing hes alive but Simba refuses to return to priderock thinking hes guilty for Mufasas death but he meets Rafiki and decides to go back abd Nayla Timon Pumbaa Darkwing Launchpad Gosalyn and Honker follow him and distract the hyenas and Simba comfronts Scar telling him that priderock is no longer his and later Scar reveals to Simba that he actuallu killed Mufasa and not him after hearing the truth Simba is angry with Scar and battle goes on priderock and Rafiki fights away the hyenas and Timon and Pumbaa free Zazu from the cage and Darkwing Duck runs Negaduck off and Simba and Scar face each other alone Simba battles Scar and flips Scar off the cliff the hyenas are angry with Scar for double crossing them they devour Scar and leave the pridelands and priderock is back to normal and Simba is king married to Nayla and have a cub of their own and Darkwing Launchpad Gosalyn and Honker head back to st canard the end Category:Darkwing Ducks Adventure films